Conociéndonos en el Tiempo
by AlexanUchiha
Summary: Despues de la guerra todos viven en paz, nuestros heroes se casaron y dieron a luz a la proxima generación. Pero debido a un accidente viajaron al pasado y tienen que encontrar la forma de volver a casa, pero se enteraran del pasado de sus padres en el camino a casa (SxH,NxS,NxT,SxT,SxI,GxM,KxA,YxS,etc).¡Denle una oportunidad!¡Por fis!
1. Prologo

**Bueno aquí esta esté fic nuevo que me tomara un tiempo, no tan tanto pero tampoco corto.**

**Naruto no me pertenece (Gaara si :3 es mio) es de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Prologo

La guerra ha terminado Naruto con la ayuda de Sasuke pudieron derrotar a Madara y revivieron a los que habían muerto, Naruto se convirtió en Hokage, Sasuke regreso a Konoha siendo perdonado por todos por ayudarlos a acabar con la guerra, Sakura se convirtió en la mejor Ninja-Medico después de Tsunade, Naruto no acepto a Hinata con la condición de que serían grandes amigos, Hinata entendió y acepto ser amiga de Naruto enamorándose con el tiempo de Sasuke, Sakura dejo en claro que ya no amaba a Sasuke sino que amaba a Naruto, y Sasuke se enamoró de Hinata.

Después de unos años Naruto anuncio su compromiso con Sakura para después unos meses después todos se enteraran del matrimonio que mantendrían el último Uchiha y la heredera del clan Hyuga. Dos años después Hinata al igual que Sakura salieron embarazadas, dando a nacer los nuevos Uchihas y Uzumakis.

Hinata dio a luz a dos gemelos, una niña igual a su madre que le causó gran alegría y nostalgia al igual que ha Hiashi y un niño igual a Sasuke, excepto por los ojos de los dos gemelos que son grises, cosa que le pareció extraño a todos ya que nunca vieron esos ojos en su vida.

Dos meses después Sakura dio a luz a dos mellizos, una niña y un niño iguales a Naruto.

ooooooooooooooo 14 años después ooooooooooooooo

En la mansión Uchiha estaba Hinata Uchiha buscando algo con desesperación, buscaba en la sala, en la cocina y en el cuarto y no lo encontraba.

¡Mikoto!– llamo al no encontrar lo que estaba buscando– ¿Que pasa Oka-san?- dijo una niña de 7 años con pelo negro y destellos azulados y ojos blancos –No encuentro mi chaleco, lo has visto? – dijo con esperanza de que su hija le dijera ya que no podía tardar más iba tarde al entrenamiento con su equipo.

Hmm….. No es el que tiene tu hijo menor–dijo recordando de que Itachi tenía un chaleco ninja que dijo que lo iba a usar para entrenar, iba a decir otra cosa pero no pudo ya que su madre había salido al patio a buscar a su hermano –Espero que no esté molesta por que o sino Itachi no podrá entrenar por un tiempo.

¡Itachi!–llamo Hinata al ver a su hijo y en definitiva tenía su chaleco–Lo lamento mamá perdón por tomar tu chaleco sin permiso–Dijo un niño de 8 años con pelo negro un poco largo atado en una pequeña coleta y ojos negros.

Ok, pero no lo vuelvas hacer–Dijo viendo a su hijo con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba el chaleco– ¡Hai! No lo volveré hacer otra vez!–dijo para ver a su madre desaparecer y retorno el camino hasta su casa–Hmm…. Sigues caminando? Ósea que mi madre tuvo compasión esta vez–dijo burlándose de su hermano- ¡JA! Muy gracioso pero sigo caminando por que yo soy su hijo favorito–dijo Itachi para reírse ya que sabía que eso le molestaba a su hermana– ¡Claro que no!–dijo enojada solo le faltaba un poco para activar el su byakugan y mandar a volar a su hermano.

¡Que sí!–dijo sonriendo pero ya se estaba comenzando a poner nervioso– ¡QUE NO!–dijo ya hasta el límite e iba a mandar a volar a su tonto hermano sino fuera que una voz la interrumpió.

Ya dejen de estar peleando, eso no es bueno y menos si es con tu familia–escucharon una voz que la conocían como la palma de su mano– ¡Hinako!–gritaron ambos ya que su linda hermana mayor los asusto– ¿desde cuándo causo sorpresa al llegar?–dijo una chica de 14 años de edad con pelo largo negro y ojos grises– ¡No! No sino que pensábamos que estabas entrenando–dijo Mikoto volteando a ver a su hermano que asintió de acuerdo–Jejeje… sino que hoy terminamos temprano porque Takato-kun y Kenito-chan se metieron en problemas y Kurenai-sensei lo tuvo que arreglar y ya saben cómo son ellos dos–dijo con una sonrisa, sí que le daban risas sus amigos–Jajaja ya entendimos–dijeron los dos sin parar de reír.

Hmm…. ¿Y mi Oka-san?–dijo al recién notar que su madre no se encontraba en la casa– ¿Ha? Ha bueno salió– dijo Itachi parando de reír– ¿Ha dónde?–dijo extrañada de que no dejara nada de comida–Ha entrenar con su equipo y no dejo la cena porque iba muy apresurada si es lo que piensas–dijo Mikoto con una gran sonrisa–Ok…Al parecer tengo que hacer la cena yo–dijo Hinako sacando unos ingredientes–Que harás?–pregunto Itachi sentándose en el comedor al igual que Mikoto–Hmm… Dangos y rollos de canelas–dijo comenzando a cocinar.

Mientras Hinako cocinaba Itachi y Mikoto jugaban en la sala pero no duraban ni 5 minutos para comenzar a pelear. Después de un rato la puerta se abrió dando paso a el que faltaba de los hermanos.

¡Hola Hiroto!–gritaron los dos niños que jugaban en la sala–Tsk… No griten no estoy en la torre del Hokage–dijo con fastidio el chico de 14 años el gemelo de Hinako igual a Sasuke con ojos grises–Perdón por emocionarnos por que llego nuestro hermano–dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con el ceño fruncido–Hmp….. Y Hinako?–pregunto al no darse cuenta de la presencia de su hermana–Esta en la cocina haciendo la cena.

Hola Hiroto, que tal el entrenamiento?–dijo Hinako sonriéndole a su hermano sin dejar de cocinar–Hmp…..–se quedó en silencio, aunque Hinako solo se tomó las molestia de mirarlo y sonreír–Estuvo bien, cada día nos volvemos más fuertes–dijo después de un rato pensando si responder o no–Eso es bueno, mientras más fuertes más seguros estaremos de proteger a la aldea de cualquier amenaza…. Tal vez sería más fácil que hace dos años–dijo feliz de los fuertes que se estaban volviendo–Tienes razón…. Espero que la comida este lista–dijo viendo hacia fuera por la ventana–Por qué?–pregunto para después darse cuenta–Haaa…..llegaron rápido, menos mal que termine.

¡Hola mis niños!–grito Hinata llegando con Sasuke–¡Oka-san, Otto-san!–gritaron también los menores–Hola pequeños, y sus hermano no han llegado?–pregunto Sasuke al no ver a los gemelos–Están en la cocina–dijo Mikoto para montarse en los hombros de su padre–¡La comida esta lista!– escucharon ha Hinako, se vieron para escuchar como sus barrigas hacían un sonido gracioso y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Al entrar en la cocina la mesa ya estaba lista, con muchos platos con dangos, ramen, rollos de canelas y jugo–Hola mis gemelos, como fue el entrenamiento con su equipo?–pregunto Hinata dándole un beso en la frente a cada uno–¡Bien!–dijeron los gemelos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas–Eso es bueno, así se vuelven mucho más fuertes de lo que son–dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Y así fue el resto de la cena con bromas, risas y algunos sonrojos por partes de las chicas y algunos de partes de los hombres. Al terminar todos ya estaban preparados para dormir, Mikoto e Itachi ya estaban en sus cuartos al igual que Sasuke y Hinata solo faltaban Hinako y Hiroto que se quedaron limpiando–Te noto algo raro, que pasa?–dijo Hinako subiéndolas escaleras junto a Hiroto–Nada solo que presiento que vamos a tener una gran misión y aventura pronto–dijo viendo a su hermana enfrente de la puerta de su cuarto–Ahora que lo dices yo también he tenido ese presentimiento desde hace días–dijo para ver a su hermano asentir y después entrar a su cuarto igual que ella.

"Solo esperemos que no sea tan peligroso"

**Bueno en este capítulo solo muestra la familia Uchiha, pero en el próximo capítulo aparecerán los que faltan la familia Uzumaki, Hyuga, etc.**

**El siguiente capítulo lo empezare a escribir la otra semana ya que termino mis clases.**

**Díganme si voy bien o no sé, ustedes díganme por fis :3**

**¿Al menos un review para esta escritora principiante?**


	2. La Misión

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo y espero que les guste.**

**Naruto no me pertenece (Gaara si :D), sino al gran Kishimoto-sama**

La Misión

Ramen, ramen, ramen–decía entre sueño un chico rubio de 14 años con ojos azules y dos marcas en la cara, mientras que sus dos hermanos los veían con una gota resbalando por su nuca–¿Qué clase de pastillas toma tu hermano?–dijo una chica con cabello amarillo de 14 años y ojos jades, que veía al chico dormilón con el ceño fruncido–¡Oye Kasumi! También es tu hermano no quiero compartir la vergüenza solo y además es tu mellizo–dijo un chico de 7 aproximadamente 8 años con pelo naranja y ojos azules–Desgraciadamente si–dijo la uzumaki derrotada u hermano nunca iba a cambiar–¿Y qué tal si le hacemos un rasenga?–dijo el menor con una sonrisa divertida–No Shaoran eso es muy cruel y además tengo una idea–

¡Minato! ¡Despierta me tienes que llevar a la academia! Hmm…. Qué tal si le hago el rasenga para ver si se despierta?–Dijo el niño rubio preparado para ser el rasenga–¡Shaoran! Sin rasenga, puede servir…. Pero sin rasenga–dijo Kasumi llegando al cuarto–¿Tienes una mejor idea? Yo creo que no–dijo el pequeño con los brazos cruzados–De la forma clásica, como oka-san despierta algunas veces a papa–dijo acercándose al chico dormido con un vaso con agua fría que seguía murmurando "Ramen", tirándoselo en la cara.

HAAA! ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!–grito el chico rubio despertándose con la cara toda mojada–No te despertabas así que bueno…. Y agradéceme ya que Shaoran te iba golpear con un rasenga–dijo Kasumi aguantando las ganas de reír–Y además voy a llegar tarde a la academia por tu culpa–dijo el más pequeño en el cuarto–¿No puedes ir solo? Yo a tu edad me iba solo a la academia–dijo Minato agarrando un paño para secarse–Claro que no, nunca te fuiste solo sino que yo me iba primero y tú te retrasabas por quedarte dormido y además te llevaba mama o papa porque si no te metías siempre en problemas–dijo la chica para salir del cuarto–ja ja ja será mejor que te bañes no quiero llegar tarde–dijo Shaoran para seguir a Kasumi fuera del cuarto–*suspiro* genial–dijo Minato encaminándose al baño.

ooooooooooooooo En la cocina ooooooooooooooo

¿Porque tardaron tanto?–pregunto el sexto Hokage mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café–despertando a Minato…. Bueno es tu hijo, que se le puede hacer?–dijo Kasumi tomando una silla para desayunar–Es cierto Naruto no es fácil de despertar, tengo que levantarme a las 5 am para que Naruto este despierto a las 6–dijo una peli rosa dándole un vaso con jugo a Shaoran– ¡¿Qué?! Eso no es cierto Sakura-chan, yo me levanto temprano y sin ayuda–dijo Naruto con un puchero –Claaaro temprano y solo ja ja ja–dijeron los tres burlándose del pobre rubio

Buenos días mamá, papá–dijo Minato entrando a la cocina–Buenos días cielo…. ¿Cómo dormiste?–dijo Sakura dándole su desayuno–Bien, bueno a excepción de unas personitas con su particular "Buenos Días"–dijo mirando de reojo a sus dos hermanos–¿Quiénes serán esas dos personas? Je je je– dijo Kasumi riendo nerviosamente–No es nuestra culpa que no quisieras levantarte y apúrate que Itachi, Shuu y Mikoto ya me deben estar esperando–dijo Shaoran caminando hacia la puerta–No me diga que siguen con eso del que llega de ultimo–dijo siguiendo al pequeño–Si no quieres saber no te digo–dijo el pequeño salir seguido de su hermano–¿No vas?–dijo la señora uzumaki a su hija que seguí comiendo tranquilamente–Naaa…. No quiero ir, mejor me voy directo y tal vez me encuentre a Minato por el camino que más da–dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto.

ooooooooooooooo Mansión Hyuga ooooooooooooooo

¡Kenta!–grito un chica de 14 años con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones–Yo lo agarre primero–dijo un chico de 14 años con cabellos castaños y ojos blancos–¡Claro que no, yo lo agarre primero y tú me lo arrebataste!–seguía gritando la chica que estaba a punto de ahorcar a su hermano–¡Kenta, Luna! Dejen la pelea y Kenta dale el bollo a tu hermana–dijo la Sra. Hyuga con el ceño fruncido ya que es lo que hacen todo el tiempo–¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero yo lo agarre! ¡No es justo!–dijo Kenta molesto, mientras Luna se reía de el–¡Dame eso!–dijo Luna con una sonrisa victoriosa–Kenta has lo que dice tu madre y sin chistar–dijo Neji dándole un bocado a desayuno–¡Agh! Eso no se vale–dijo tranquilizándose para terminar su desayuno–Ja ja ja tonto–dijo un niño de 7 años con cabellos castaño claro (un poco más claro que el de sus hermanos) y ojos blancos–No hables Shuu, apenas eres un niño–dijo Kenta señalándolo con un tenedor y los ojos entre cerrados–No le hables así a tu hermano–dijo Tenten que a estaba recogiendo los platos sucios.

Bueno, bueno no lo hare–dijo parándose de la silla para subir a su habitación–¡Ja Ja ja! Bueno oka-san me voy a no quiero llegar de ultimo–dijo el pequeño saliendo de su casa corriendo–Bueno al menos sabemos que siguen con eso de que "El que llega de ultimo paga el almuerzo"–dijo Neji poniéndose su máscara Anbu–Ojala no sea el último ya que no tiene ni una pisca de dinero–dijo Luna también preparándose para salir–¿Cómo sabes?–pregunto Tenten terminando de limpiar–Le reviso antes de irse sin que se dé cuenta–dijo Luna con cara de gatico tierno (:3)–Nuestros hijos se vuelvan mejores ninjas con el paso del tiempo–dijo Neji poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Luna–Por los entrenamientos y porque vivo a diario con dos niños–dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros–Tu dos, yo tres–dijo Tenten pasando una mano por el hombro de su esposo–¡Oye! Eso no se vale, además no te veo quejándote–dijo Neji cruzándose de brazos–Neji te conozco desde la academia, después nos convertimos en un equipo durando varios años, después de la guerra nos convertimos en novios y por último comencé a vivir contigo por 16 años, no es obvio?–dijo Tenten con una sonrisa–Auch…. Bueno me voy llegare tarde–dijo Neji despidiéndose de Tente con un beso, de Luna y de Kenta aunque este último no dio signos de vida–Debe de estar escuchando música, así que es mejor que te vayas–dijo Luna subiendo las escaleras.

Neji se fue y Luna subió al cuarto de su hermano, toco la puerta no obtuvo respuesta así que entro y encontró a un Kenta dormido, se acercó y supo que a gritos o funcionaria así que en situaciones desesperadas (aunque en esta no tanto) medidas desesperadas y le dio una patada y el pobre Kenta cayó al piso de cara.

¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Estaba despierto–dijo apoyando su cabeza en la cama–Si despierto ¿Tienes problemas al respirar? Ya que suena como ronquido…. Apúrate Takeshi y Kaori no deben tardar en llegar–dijo la hyuga saliendo del cuarto–Hmp…. Ya me estoy cansando de esto–dijo siguiendo a Luna.

Los hermanos Hyugas salieron corriendo de su casa a los campos de entrenamientos evitando ágilmente todos las personas que habían en el camino, duraron unos aproximadamente 4 minutos en llegar. Al llegar se encontraron con los gemelos Uchihas.

¡Hola Hiroto, Hinako!–grito Luna alzando la mano en saludo–Hola Luna, Kenta–dijo Hiroto apoyado en un árbol–Hola Luna-chan, Kenta-kun…. ¿Cómo están?–pregunto Hinako con un sonrisa–Estamos bien Hinako y ustedes?–dijo Kenta recostándose en el pasto–Estamos bien, gracias por preguntar–dijo Hinako sentándose al lado de Kenta seguida de Luna.

Duraron 10 minutos y llegaron los mellizos Uzumakis–¡Hola chicos!-grito Minato con una gran sonrisa–Minato-baka no grites que ya estás aquí–dijo Luna molesta–Perdón Luna-chan, es que estoy feliz de que nuestro amigos vengan otra ve después de varios meses sin verle–dijo el uzumaki abrazando a Kasumi–¿Seguro? Yo creo que es porque vas a ver a Kaori ¿verdad, Dobe?–dijo Hiroto burlándose de su amigo–¡Cállate Teme!–Grito Minato sonrojado–JA! Es verdad…. Pero sabes? Kaori es mía–dijo el uchiha con una sonrisa burlona, aunque no se dio cuenta de la tristeza que le causo a Kasumi excepto de Hinako, Luna y Kenta–Cállate Hiroto–dijo Luna con molestia de que su primo no se diera del dolor que le causa a su amiga–¡Esperen! Siento que el chakra de los dos viniendo hacia acá–dijo Kenta evitando el problema que formaría su hermana.

Después de unos minutos aparecieron dos personas–¡Chicos!–gritaron un chico de 15 años pelirrojo con destalles castaños, ojos de color aguamarina y una chica de 14 años de pelo rojo y ojos negros–¡Takeshi, Kaori! ¡Llegaron!–gritaron los seis y corrieron a abrazarlos excepto Hiroto que no dio abrazos–¿Y cuando llegaron o mejor dicho por qué tardaron?–pregunto Hinako sonrojada ya que sentía la mirada de Takeshi en ella–Bueno…. Papá quiso primero que fuéramos a ver a el tío Naruto primero y bueno no pararan de hablar y por eso tardamos–dijo Takeshi sin dejar de mirar a Hinako–Bueno estamos hablando de papá y el tío Gaara , que se le puede hacer–dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa recordando las veces en que han llegado y el Hokage no se quería alejar del Kazekage–¡Oigan! Y Satori?–pregunto Kenta al no ver al al loco de su amigo–Creo que se fue a la casa de mi tía Temari, debemos recordar que es un flojo–dijo Kaori causando que todos comenzaran a reír–Que se le puede hacer? Está en la genética–dijo el pelirrojo asiendo que todos asintieran.

Hola chicos, que tal?–dijo dos voces que todos conocían muy bien–Shinta Aburame, Takato Inuzuka que hacen aquí?–dijo el uchiha al ver los compañeros de equipo de su hermana–Lo estábamos buscando, verdad Keno?–dijo el inuzuka de 14 años con pelo castaño y ojos de color marrón a su compañero un perrito color blanco recibiendo un ladrido como respuesta–Para que me nos buscaban?–dijo confusa la uchiha ya que por lo que saben tenían ese día libre ya que Kurenai-sensei estaba de misión con Kakashi-sensei–Para una misión, hay que estar en la torre todos–dijo un chica con 14 años cabellos ondulado color negro y ojos violetas–Así que hay que ir rápido dice que muy importante–dijo el inuzuka restándole importancia–¿Bueno, que hacemos aquí? ¡vamos!–Minato como siempre, tan hiperactivo como siempre si se trata de una misión–Entonces, andando–dijo Kasumi tan feliz como siempre.

ooooooooooooooo En la Torre del Hokage ooooooooooooooo

Naruto ¿estás seguro que es una buena idea mandarlos a esta misión?–pregunto la señora Uchiha y la señora Hyuga inseguras de que los chicos vayan a esa misión–Hinata-chan, Tenten estoy seguro, además ellos ya son los suficientes fuertes para esto–dijo el hokage revisando unos papeles–Estoy de acuerdo con ellas, esto es una mala idea la peor que has tomado–dijo la señora Uzumaki apoyando a su amiga–Déjenlo, el dobe sabe lo que hace–dijo el Uchiha recibiendo miradas confusas de todos en la habitación–¡Gracias teme! ¡Sabía que contaba con tu apoyo!–El hokage estaba feliz de que su amigo lo apoyara–Aja…. lo que tú digas, pero solo te digo una cosa…. Si algo les pasa a mis hijos tú serás el culpable ¿oíste?–Amenazo activando esos ojos rojos que todos temen–Hai, n-no hay p-problema–el hokage al ver esos ojos rojos era como si viera su peor pesadilla–Hmp…. Ya estas advertido, solo esperemos que no tenga que usar el amaterasu en ti–Al decir eso dejo de amenazar al pobre Naruto–Esta vez apoyo al Uchiha, ojala sepas lo que haces Naruto–dijo Neji que en algunas ocasiones estaba de acuerdo con Sasuke–Confíen en mí.

Tac…. Tac…. Tac…. Escucharon la puerta sonar, tenían que confiar en sus hijos ya eran grandes y muy fuertes y se podían cuidar pero sabían que esa misión era muy peligrosa hasta el mismo Naruto lo sabía pero no tenía opción, los únicos capaces de hacer esta misión y salir ilesos eran ellos podría mandar a varios jounin, pero no tenían el poder que tenían ellos. Sabía que ellos no le gustaban que lo hiciera pero tenía que estar seguro ellos estarían bien y que no tendría de que preocuparse.

ooooooooooooooo Varios minutos después en la Mansión Uchiha ooooooooooooooo

No sabía porque habían aceptado esa misión y menos porque se lo asignaban a ellos esa será la misión más difícil de muchas que han tenido, pero tenía que tener en cuenta que debe cuida a sus amigos sin importar lo que pasara.

**Eso es una gran responsabilidad ¿no crees?**–dijo una voz burlona en la mente de Hiroto–No es tan grande, no para mí–dijo guardando unas cosas que iba a llevar–**Si lo es, ya que tienes que cuidar a tus amigos y además te tienes que cuidar tú porque sino no los podrás salvar a ellos**–dijo esa voz misteriosa–Tsk…. Primero: No estabas dormido? y segundo: Desde cuando dices cosas con sentido?–dijo ya terminando con sus cosas–**Primero: Por lo que ves estoy despierto! Dormí todo el día Y segundo: Nunca las digo, solo vino y lo dije jajajaja**–dijo esa voz riéndose–Nunca cambiaras.

¿Hermano? ¿Estás listo?–dijo Hinako tocando la puerta–Si, vámonos–dijo saliendo, iban a salir–¿No se despiden?–dijo Sasuke viendo como sus hijos estaban a punto de irse–Perdón papá, mamá–dijeron los gemelos–De nos un abrazo–dijo Hinata para darles un gran abrazo–Ok no nos despedimos, pero no creen que es mucho?–dijo Hiroto después de un gran apretón–Hiro irán a una misión muy peligrosa y sin ningún sensei o alguien de nivel alto, nosotros confiamos en que ustedes lo lograran pero nos preocupamos también–dijo Sasuke con gran preocupación–Lo sabemos, por eso daremos todo de nosotros para ganar–dijo Hiroto para después el y su hermana se fueran–Espero que todo salga bien–dijo Sasuke viendo como sus hijos se iban–Todo saldrá bien, como dijiste confiamos en ganaran–dijo su esposa dándole un beso–Que optimista.

ooooooooooooooo En la entrada de la aldea ooooooooooooooo

Hola chicos–dijeron todos al ver a los gemelos llegar–Hola, aun no sé por qué los dejaron venir–dijo el uchiha refiriéndose a los hermanos Sabaku No–No somos los únicos–dijo Takeshi haciéndose a un lado dejando ver a tres chicos–Ken, Kai y Satori–ahora sí que estaba realmente confundido–¡Uchiha! ¿Qué tan fuerte te has vuelto desde la última vez?–dijo un chico de 15 años, pelo castaño y ojos negros–Demasiado Satori, yo diría mucho para mandarte al hospital y que no salgas por un año–ya lo estaba llevando al límite y ese deseo se iba volver realidad–Eso quiero verlo, no te crea yo también entrene duro–dijo provocando al no tan paciente Hiroto–Que problemáticos, no crees que es muy temprano?–dijo un chico de 14 años con pelo negro y ojos negros–Si eres flojo Kai, vamos a una gran misión y tú con sueño–dijo un chico de 15 años con pelo rubio y ojos verdes–Puede que sea flojo pero al menos soy más inteligente que tu–dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa, eso siempre funcionaba con su hermano–Kai-kun deja Ken-san, son hermanos deberían de dejar pelear en todo lados–dijo Kaori a sus dos primos que nunca entenderían–¡YA! ¿Nos vamos? Ya quiero comenzar esta misión–dijo Minato tan emocionado como siempre–Minato-kun tiene razón, hay que comenzar esta misión–dijo Hinako igual de emocionada ya que mostraría lo fuerte que es–recuerda Hina no te arriesgue no sé qué sería de mi sin ti–susurro Takeshi al lado de Hinako asiendo que esta se sonrojara–Hai, tendré cuidado no te preocupes–dijo Hinako sonrojada dándole una sonrisa y recibiendo otra sonrisa y un sonrojo.

Chicos recuerden, pelearemos contra alguien muy fuerte así que vamos a pelear como nunca lo hemos hecho y como un gran equipo–dijo Hiroto estirando su brazo y todos lo apoyaron–¡HAI!–gritaron todos con entusiasmo–**¡Así se dice chico! ¡Vamos!**–dijo esa voz en su mente.

**Perdón por la tardanza es que la computadora no es mía es de mi padre y además la batería se dañó, pero aquí está el segundo capítulo y si el tercer capítulo voy a tarda ya que me voy de vacaciones mañana pero solo estaré una o dos semanas y cuando regrese comenzare a escribir :D**

**Perdón por lo errores ortográficos.**

**Preguntas:**

**¿Cómo le irán en la misión?**

**¿Quién será la voz misteriosa?**

**¿Y quién será esta fuerte enemigo? **

**Meow, Guest y Astoria Grey por dejar su review y espero que siguán leyendo.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Dejen su review, por fis **


End file.
